Ouran's Twin Hostesses
by aloischan22
Summary: Alexia and her sister, Alayna, leave France to start anew in Japan with their father. Kyoya can't find any information other than the obvious. But the Hitachiin Twins have other plans. [KoaruxOc] [HikaruxOc] Tamaki, Haruhi, Honey-Sempai and Cake, oh and Range (not sure if that right).
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: Alayna and Alexia are my babies. Ouran is Hakusensha's baby.**

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Tomorrow is my first day of school! Once we deported our plane from France, Father said that we have uniforms. When Alayna and I took first glance at them we screamed in horror! Laying on our beds were two monstrous yellow things called dresses. We scared my dad, but the only way we found out was cause he ran up the stairs yelling "What happened?! Do I need to call the paramedics?! The doctor?! Is someone bleeding?!" with a hoard of almost all the servants behind him! "Father! we need to call the principal! Stat! We will not ever wear such a horrendous thing as long as I live!" I said dramatically as I was pointing at the dress. That statement made everyone except Alayna sweat drop. I, as a Fashion Designer, started to rant on "how it was a waist of fabric" and "that I'm going to make something different for my sister and I"._

 _At the end I got my way and Father called the principal. He said I could make modifications to one of the uniforms (Boys or girls) as long as its up to code and guidelines. I already made dress designs that would do and decided to start tonight, which I also finished not to long ago._

* * *

"Alexia, go to sleep." My sister Alayna said sleepily from her side of the bed.

"Okay, one sec." I reply writing quickly.

* * *

Tomorrow we start our first day at Ouran Academy! I have a feeling its going to be great! Well that's it for now. Alexia Out


	2. Chapter One: New People

**Disclaimer: Alayna and Alexia are my babies. Ouran is Hakusensha's baby.**

* * *

 _Only those with excellent social standing and those of filthy rich families, are lucky enough to spend their time here in the elate private school "Ouran Academy". The Ouran Host club is where the school's most handsomest boys with to much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way to much time on their hands. Just think of it as "The Academy's elegant playground for the Rich and Beautiful"._

* * *

 _A new pare of twins walked onto compass. They were identical, the only difference was the style of their hair. One wore her hair loosely, that one was Alayna. She was youngest of the two, but she was the more out going and friendly twin._

 _Her sister, Alexia, wore her hair in a loose side braid. She was calmer but a bit easier to brake and could get angered. Yes, she is the shyest and more quiet one, but if you get to know her and she opens up a bit, she's a lot more than that._

 _They didn't wear the girl's school uniform though. The two wore a short baby blue sleeveless Lolita styled dress with two white strips that went along the rim. Under that was a white dress shirt the had princess dress styled sleeves with a black ribbon and the ends that tied up into a little bow and the outer side of the arm. they also wore white leggings with a pare of black lace up knee-highs with a big white bow and the top end. The accessories complimented the outfit, a small baby blue beret, Alexia wore it more to the left, Alayna's more to the right. To finish off was a small black bow that was attached to the dress shirt._

 _They were quite short for fourteen year olds, about 4'5". They were the new transfers from Paris, France. As they made their way into the pink school, whispering was upon the students about the new comers._

 **-Alexia's POV**

This school is huge! So many people, I felt as if I was going to have panic attack! We made our way to 1-A, I looked at all the students as they were wearing the school's uniform. I was feeling a little weird since it seems that I was the only one who stood up to not wearing that thing. Alayna squeezed my hand slightly to get my attention. I looked at her bright emerald eyes and she smiled, making my nerves calm down a bit as I smiled back at her.

"Everything is going to be fine Lexi. These people look friendly, we'll have a great time!" she said cheerfully, I giggled at her while we entered the class and stood in front. the teacher smiled and looked at his students.

"Okay everyone settle down and take your seats. the new transfer students are here. Okay go ahead and introduce yourselves to the class." he said in a small shy voice and stuttered a bit.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Alayna, ce qui est ma sœur Alexia. J'espère que nous avons une grande année et être le bestest d'amis!" Alayna said fluently in French. She had everyone look at her weirdly, I giggled softly. She looked at me, confused.

"Vous avez parlé en français Nana." I said giggling a bit more. I turned to the class and saw another pare of twins looking at us in like an intrigued manor making me blush slightly, still giggling. Alayna was frozen stiff with a red face, my giggles became laughter and I covered my mouth to quiet down.  
("You spoke in French Nana.")

"Okay what she said was I quote "Hello, my name is Alayna, this is my sister Alexia. I hope we have a great year and be the bestest of friends!" end quote." I said as I copied what she did earlier, mimicking her voice and actions as well.

"Okay, you call me Sensai. Go sit behind the Hitachiin Twins." and with that we sat behind the twins from earlier. 'Hitachiin? I've heard that before! I need to make sure!' I thought to myself.

"H-hey, um you t-two?" I stuttered, gaining their attention. One looked at me with boredom and the other with a soft, calm expression.

"Don't call us that we have names, you know." the bored one pointed out, with little emotion.

"Well we don't know your names now do we. Can you give us some?" Alayna defended.

"Hikaru/Alayna, you don't have to be rude." the nice twin and I said in unison as we looked at our twin, who just smirked.

"I just wanted to ask something. Is your family the owner of Hitachiin Fashions?! Like the Hitachiin Fashions?!"- They nodded as in yes so I continued-" I admire your mother so much. I love to design and sew and create in general. I'm not sure if I'm any good though I neve-" I started to babble so I cover my mouth and looked down a little shameful, blushing madly.

"I talk to much." I said quietly my sister pat my back softly. I looked up and she gave a soft, sweet smile, so I gave her one in return.

"She designed this uniform and made it in one night, last night to be precise." Alayna commented, the boys eyes widened slightly.

"Really? They look nice." the nice one said with a sweet smile. Right than the lunch bell rung.

The twins were about to leave, so I panicked and grabbed ones sleeve. He looked at me with confusion written all over his face. I felt my blood rising again, my face felt like it were near a fire.

"I-I-I uh... name, y-your name...w-w-what's y-y-your name?" Wow I feel like a genius! Yeah. I'm an idiot. Hopefully he got the message cause I'm not trusting my mouth for that again.

"My name? Oh yeah we didn't say! I'm Koaru-"

"and I'm Hikaru." apparently Hikaru finished. I nodded still holding Koaru's sleeve. I was just standing there.

"Hey you should come to The Host Club after school." the two said in unison with a mischievous grin and left. I looked at Alayna with puppy eyes. She sighed and looked away with her arms crossed.

"Pweez sissie," I bagged cutely. She groaned and let her armed limp to her sides.

"Fine, we'll go to The Host Club. Just let me hug your face!" and then she chased me out the class, we ran laughing.

"You'll never catch me!"

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked it! This is my first Fanfic that has the Ocs as the main characters. Please comment how I'm doing so for. Maybe some tips!_**

 ** _=^.^= Meow~_**

 ** _Love ya!3_**


	3. AN

Hello! Its your friend Alois-Chan here!  
Sorry for not posting at all for soooo long. The twins got grounded for the time being ( **Arthur's Block** ). Me still being a newbie at all this writing stuff, need some time off the computer... Okay that's not the reason, I was _fucking_ grounded for no _fucking_ good reason but I don't give _two_ flying _fucks_... Sorry I got angry!

 **=^.^= meow~**

 **Love ya!**


End file.
